Mine
by Twisted Canadian Mind
Summary: Formely called Protege. NewRivalshipping (MayWally) After she beat him in of Mauvile May takes Wally under her wing. What will hapen to these two.I suck at Summarys


Disclaimer: I don't own, May, Wally or anything from Pokemon. That wall belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak and other people  
  
Italics= thoughts (if they work)  
  
May Maple had finally arrived at Mauville. The brunette smiled relieved and happy. May sat down smiling as she looked around the city. She had just beaten Brendan, again. She giggled when she thought of the looks he had on his face when he saw her Pokemon, and when he lost. However, the professor's kid had been a good sport. Probably wants to go on a date with me... Norman's daughter giggled again. Not only that, but Her Ralts evolved into Kirlia. Thinking of her own Ralts, made May think of someone else with a Ralts...Wally. Still thinking of the sickly boy. She worked towards the gym. What she saw made May rub her eyes to make sure it wasn't an illusion. There was Wally, talking with a man in front of the gym. She when to listen in.  
  
"But, Uncle, Ralts and I have trained so hard. We're ready for this" The man, who May now knew to be his uncle sighed at his nephew's persistence and nodded. "Yes, Wally you have gotten stronger since you got your Pokemon. However don't think you're pushing it to challenge a gym so soon?" "Besides, it is the third gym Wally." May spoke up. The two turned. "May!" Wally, shouted in delight running up to her. She smiled and ruffled his hair "Hey kid." Grinning apologetically she turned to the uncle. "I'm sorry for Eavesdropping sir, but I met Wally in Petalburg in my father's gym, and..." she trailed of. Wally's uncle thought for a bit "Your father is Norman?" he inquired. "Yep. I'm May Maple." Wally butted in hey May "how 'bout a little battle to so how much me and Ralts of improved. A test if you well." The girl hesitated. "I don't know Wally. I do have 2 badges..." He used the puppy dog eyes on her "Please. Please please, please." Wally begged.. "Alright but, I warned you"  
  
The three walked to an open area. "One-on-One." Wally said. May nodded already planning what to do. "Let's show 'em Ralts." Her opponent yelled out. She smiled sadly. "Go Kirlia." The evolved from of Ralts came out. Wally started at it in shock "Eventually your Ralts will evolve into this." The Green hair kids closed his open jaw. "Ralts, maybe after this you'll evolve. Use Confusion." He commanded nicely "Raaalts." The basic Pokemon spoke. It then unleashed a punishing wave of psychic force. May's pokemon's head snapped back and took a few steps backwards as it was his, but it didn't seem to take much damage. "Calm Mind Kirlia!" May ordered. "Kiiiir." It intoned as rings of energy entered its head while it was doing weird hand moves. It then glowed finishing the move. Wally Wood looked even more nervous. "Now, Ralts try a Double Team." Was what Wally called for "Ralts. Ralts." The male Pokemon squeaked before there were many copies of the little psychic. "Sorry, but won't help ya! Confusion Kirlia." The pokemon began to target with its mental prowess, it then swung down with its arms and Kirlia's eyes glew and a powered up confusion hit the Ralts. It cried out as the superior mental force made it writhe around in agony. "Ralts, are you ok?" Wally Wood asked his only Pokemon. The psychic type responded with a nod. "Use your Confusion right back at that Kirlia." From its horn came a stunning psychic strike that cause confusion birds to appear above Kirlia. May swore before saying. "Kirlia try...ah uh... flash." The psychic but her hands in front of herself but then they flew up and her in the head. "Confusion." Ralts struck out once again with the psychic blow, weakening the confused one. "Try a Double Team Kirlia." Once again it hit itself in confusion. "One more time, attack with Confusion." Another tine the mental blow knocked Kirlia's brain. May gave an attack name "Try your own Confusion." Both Ralt's confusion and Kirlia's arm hit the later of the psychic. "Lia, Kirrrr." The severely weakened pokemon spoke. "Try a Calm Mind please." May pleaded. This move made Kirlia snap out of Confusion. Wally's new confidence dropped. "Finish it, Ralts, Confusion on Kirlia." It hit but didn't knock out the higher levelled pokemon. "Good Battle Wally! But my Kirlia is gonna end it with a Confusion attack!" May shout and Ralts was knocked over with swirl eyes.  
  
Wally recalled his Ralts, congratulating it softly. He was pale and shaky; his hair was covered with sweat. His Uncle and May took some concerned steps to him. He then fainted falling into May's arms. She blushed even though she was really worried about him. Bob Wood, his uncle, began to panic, May just started to try to revive him. First she tried medicines in her fanny pack but they didn't work. Then she realized she had to perform CPR. One her second mouth-to-mouth try Wally walk up during it. Both blushed furiously and went apart.  
  
Uncle Bob calmed down. "Hey Wally, You have some potential. If it's okay with your family, would you want to travel with me?" May asked hopefully, however those words didn't make Bob as happy as they did Wally. "What! After what just happened you want him to go on a... a..." They let him blow of steam occasionally pleading eventually he stopped "All right. May we'll talk it over come to Verdanturf in a day or two and we'll tell you." She nodded "... All right, see you I guess." She mainly said this to Wally. The two walked away from May, Wally looking back and waving at her. Once they were out of her line of vision she sighed and turned to the Pokemon Center, walking the opposite way of her crush and his uncle.  
  
Two days later she had walked all the way from Mauville to Verdanturf town. She grabbed the address Wally's uncle had given her from her pocket. It didn't take her long to find the house. When she knocked May Maple heard running inside. And Wally threw open the door. "Hey May!" He squealed in ecstasy. "Nice to see you too Wally." She beamed. The boy dragged her inside and then started jumped around saying "I can come! I can come! I can come!' Her smile grew. "Wally doesn't hurt your self and that great.' She said then a voice "Considering you care so much for your pokemon and Wally I think we made great choice." A feminine voice. May turned to see Wally's uncle and aunt "Would you like to east lunch with us Ms. Maple" Aunt Dorian asked. May accept and they all got to know each other better, and May learned about the Rusturf tunnel. Eventually saying good bye the left for the tunnel. May stopped at the Center first. She called Captain Briney." Hey Cap." You can go back to your cottage for a while." The old sea man then replyed with; "Are you sure May?" "Yep" he nodded and it turned of Then May and Wally walked to the tunnel talking about gyms, pokemon and stuff like that.  
  
Eventually they reached Wanda, her boyfriend and the rocks inside Rusturf Tunnel. May studied the rocks for a while. "Please step away from the rocks please." She asked politely. Uncertainly they took a few steps away. "Go Mightyena! Use your Rock smash." The evolved dark type dog appeared. It slammed a paw on each rock breaking then. The other couple embraced. "Here kid. You really yelp us out. Take This Strength HM. Burt you need the Badge from up in Lavaridge to use it out of battle." The two walked ran out of the tunnel as May and Wally walked out the other way. Protégé wasn't working anymore so I had to do this and please don't report me. I'd like too thank Protégé's reviewers. 


End file.
